


Dare

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 变身, 好兄弟JGJ, 小狸猫HS, 性转情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 放飞，草率的破三轮觊觎好兄弟JGJ身体的小狸猫HS变身引诱最后发现好兄弟就要坦诚相见一起睡的道理（x
Relationships: Jinguji Yuta/Hirano Sho





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！
> 
> 很雷！

“真的不行吗？”

在床上被迫躺平的神宫寺望着上方咄咄逼人凑近的脸，那轮廓线条变得更为柔和的脸颊不服气地鼓了起来，红扑扑的，但怎么看都还是他熟悉的那个人。

他动动脸部肌肉，想要露出个拿手的公式笑容，嘴角却在半道抽了抽，两条宽宽的双眼皮褶子都在空白处写满了他的无语凝噎。

他暗暗深吸口气，重新管理好表情，不再跟平野车轱辘行与不行的问题，而是企图动之以情晓之以理：“紫耀，我们是好兄弟对不对？好兄弟是不该做这种事的”。

平野微蹙起眉头，歪头想了想，没什么变化的沙哑声音像颗颗落下的土弹炸得他头痛：“可我现在都不是男的，怎么会和你还是兄弟呢？”

他盯着平野坚定的眼神沉默了一会，缓缓地拿手掌捂上了脸，蓦地漏出一声女高中生似的悲鸣，故作冷静的语调当场原地出走、跨出了山路十八弯的气势：“但你的灵魂还是你——我永远的好兄弟平野紫耀！”

可平野对他的绝望全然不理，抓过他的手腕就往下扯。

“呐！神你看呀，这个胸不是假的！我练习了很久才做到变出这样又大又自然的形状和曲线的，一般的狸猫根本做不到！”

香馥馥的一片润泽白色被塞到他眼前，两个半团球形立体地鼓起，挤在低胸一字领后呼之欲出。一只圆圆的指尖还嫌不够，在山脚边踩出一道圆坑，挤进深深的沟壑间，徐徐向下滑动，引得软绵绵的雪峰微微荡起波纹，胸前稀少的深红布料被勾下，几乎将顶端的粉嫩果实也一并献上。

诱人的胸脯骄傲地晃了晃，他怔了好一会，才悲愤地猛闭上眼。他觉得自己的大脑受到了精神污染，他掏心掏肺相处多年的朋友不仅不是人类，还是一只觊觎他珍宝且掌握了实质性武器的小狸猫。

但他誓要守护他们纯洁的友谊。狠狠地甩过头，他将即将贴上他脸颊的虚假诱敌物推开，不想掌心肉对肉地贴上了那滑嫩得吓人的肉团，他急忙收回，死死握住掌心，但刚和完面团似的柔软滑腻的触感黏在手掌中抹不平了。

平野在上方弯起眼睛、呵呵地笑了，似乎以为自己高明的幻术让神宫寺沦陷了，热情地将整个身体都贴了上去。

“神…可以的吧？”平野抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼望他，又开始向他确认，但手却不安分地在他胯部柔柔的打起圈来。

可等得久了，平野不耐烦起来，手上也用起力，一把握住他胯间的凸起在手掌中大力搓弄，翻身压上他。两人鼻尖对着鼻尖，湿热的气息交融在一起。

“神再不回答的话，我就要变坏了！”圆溜溜的眼睛直直瞪进他的，说得一本正经。

平野醉了，鼻息间满是酒的清香，融进他的呼吸，在唇齿间回甘。但他还没来得及被灌醉。

神宫寺愣了愣，为自己心底忽然涌上的遗憾感到莫名的愧疚。

“神在想什么？”平野的声音涩涩的，有些落寞。

他的思绪也一团混乱，不是如何回答，只是心虚地撇开视线。

下一秒，柔软的嘴唇就压上了他的。

神宫寺睁大了眼，被死死定住了一般。他看到反射在平野黑亮眼仁中的自己震惊的眼睛，流转着同样的光彩，让他一时忘了自己的眼睛真正的颜色。

许多杂乱的想法飞速掠过他空白的脑海：平野接吻的时候不喜欢闭眼；平野眼下有颗和他的相似的痣；平野没有把脸也改变真是太好了。

意识下游走的触须渗出意识表皮，捕捉到了不得了的信息，让他的头皮一阵发麻。

可没等他细想，平野已经起身，跨开腿，两条流动着肉感的大腿撑到他身体两侧，飘动的短裙缓缓落下。

他狠心挥刀切断理智，闭上眼睛，准备让自己随波逐流一回。

温实的肉感传来，他疑惑了一下。

很快，平野呜哇哇的大叫起来，他知道事情确实不对了

“怎么办啊神！”平野惊慌失措，揪起他的衣领摇晃，皱着鼻子可劲地哀嚎，“我一紧张又变回男人的身体了！”

而他此刻却异常地冷静，挥手掸去飘落在他颈侧的干瘪树叶，倾身挤进平野的双臂间，沉到底去。毛绒绒肥嘟嘟的的浅棕色尾巴晃来晃去，扇起风来，正好甩进他的手掌中。逆着柔顺的毛发往下方揉搓，引起一阵轻颤。

前胸贴上的胸部仅微微鼓起一个含蓄的弧度，虽然不够大不够软，但精健肉实的体格却令他熟悉安心。他翻过身，将怀中发懵的人放平。两人的身体都被对方的脉脉目光抚平，嫩芽般舒展开来，重叠着、缠绕着，他凑近了头顶那犯红的猫耳朵，含笑低声说道：

“我怀疑你这只坏猫猫在恶意钓鱼——！”


End file.
